Diamonds in the Sky Can Be Broken
by KarleyBoB
Summary: Massie, Alicia, Claire, Dylan, Kristen, Derrick, Cam, Josh, Kemp, Cris, and Trouble. Parents are ruining their lives so they're going ot ruin they're parents. Noting big, just maybe a stolen credit card and a vacation that may be permanent.MxDCxCCxJDxK
1. You have got to be tearing me appart!

**Hola! For all you Clique fans out there, I thought I would try my "genius" out on these stories. **

Thump, tap, tip, plop. Every rain drop fell onto the roof of the Marvil house, making a different noise each time. Dylan sat at her desk. She had a report due tomorrow and was in no mood to write it. Instead she side stepped to talking with Massie. She signed onto her new screen name. Massie had insisted that they switch their screen names when they started the boy fast.

**Sexy&Single: **Hey Massie! How's it been?

**BlockinBoys: **Fine Dyl. What's up? Finished your essay?

**Sexy&Single: **No. I have no clue what to write.

**BlockinBoys: **What to you have to write?

**Sexy&Single:** I have to write about the importance of non-violent solutions in a in a typical school environment.

**BlockinBoys: **Ohhh. Ouch. Well, you could say that if they talked it out or paid for a therapist. Or if people would just not start punching peoples faces out. But it's not like that stuff happens at OCD. But I got to go Dyl. Dinner.

**Sexy&Single:** Ok. Bye Massie.

Massie logged off of AIM and headed down to dining room.

"Hey Mase. How was your day?" her father accused her as she sat down in her chair.

"Um…Fine. Is anything wrong?" she replied as she set her napkin in her lap.

"Yes, darling. There is." her mother cut in as Massie started to fill her plate with a piece of steak and some mashed potatoes. "Your father and I got a call from your principal today. She was very upset."

"Why?" Massie asked before taking a bite of steak.

"She told us of how you have skipped a lot of your classes to some unknown place." her father finished.

"That was once, and I'm over It." she lied quickly as she pushed her mashed potatoes across her plate.

"Are you sure, darling? This isn't going to be anything continuous?" her mother asked grabbing hold of her hand.

"…No mom. I'm fine. Can't we just leave it now?"

"I think not Massie. For the next year you and _all_ off your friends will be taking time to talk to each other." he said and took his first bite of food, dismissing the subject.

Massie finished the last of her meal and dismissed herself to her room. She immediately called Claire and waited impatiently as the phone rang over and over again.

"Hullo?..." answered the voice of Claire Lyons.

"Ku-laire! Emagawd! My parents are making us go to a therapist." she yelled out as fast as she could.

She heard a chuckle from the phone and then, "Just joking. Leave a message and I'll get back to y-… TODD! GIVE ME MY PHONE! BEEP

"KU-LAIRE!! UHHH! Answer your phone and call me back Ay Sap. bye." she said before she slid shut her mint chocolate. The whole Pretty Committee had gotten the Version Chocolates. Massie had the mint, Claire had the brand new blueberry chocolate, Alicia had the raspberry, Dylan had the white chocolate, and Kristen had the chocolate. They were so chic. Massie tried Alicia Next. It rang twice before Alicia picked up.

"Emagawd! Massie! Did your parents tell you about going to therapy?" she blurted out before Massie could even talk.

"YES! Did your parents tell you to? I can't believe they are making The Pretty Committee go to therapy!" she blurted back.

"…Massie it's not only The Pretty Committee. The Briarwood Boys are going to." Alicia said quietly after a long pause.

"… No way?!" she said before her Mac screen exploded with IM's from TPC and the BB. "Oh, no. this won't be easy. This is my parents fault."

Massie walked over to her Mac and started to answer her IM's. She started with the Pretty Committee.

**LovelessLyon: **MASSIE!!! I AM NOT GOING TO THERAPY!!!

**Greegsguysgone:** MASSIE! WHAT'S UP WITH THERAPY!

**Sexy&Single: **New surprise much? Since when does the PC need pro. Help?

Now for the Briarwood Boys.

**Shorts4Life: **BLOCK! WHATS GOING ON IN YOUR MIND? YOU THINK THIUS FIXES EVERYTHING?

**C.soCcerPlaya: **WHOS IDEA WAS THIS? THIS IS SO OUTRAGEOUS!

**LotsOHotz: **What's up with this? My mind is fine. I don't need therapy!

**PlvrtPlaya: **what's going on?

**BetaBoyHata: **Massie? Say it ain't so?

Massie replied to all.

**BlockinBoys:** Yes. It's true and I hate it more than I hate Derrick. 

She hit enter and waited for the replies. Nothing happens for minutes. No one was typing. The first movement was when derrick signed off about three minutes after she hit enter. She sighed and grabbed her mint. There was going to be an emergency PC meeting right now.

_Bring bikini and sleepover supplies! Meet in spa A sap. E.M.!_

_!Massie_

Time to form a plan to be formed! And the best part. They had all summer.

**What do ya think? R&R if you want. But I'm just saying good reviews mean more confidence and more confidence means more updates! **


	2. SPARKY SPARKY BOOM BOOM BANG used again

**Ok. Thank you all for reviewing my story! I would like to thank anyone who reviewed! **

DING, DONG. Massie walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there were Claire, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia. She smiled and motioned for them to come in.

"Shhh…stay here" she whispered as she walked up stairs. Soon she came back down with her suit and PJ's. "Let's go." She said as she quietly walked out the front door and closed it behind the PC. They then walked 007 t the spa before bursting out laughing and piled onto the floor.

"That was so much fun!" Kristen chocked out.

"Alright. Time for business! Don't worry. I brought paper! We are going to totally crush those briarwood boys before they can even get together wit girls like Duh-livia or that new girl, Ophelia!" said Massie pulling out paper and her purple and white horizontal striped Bandeau and boy shorts bikini and walked over to one of the changing booths. The rest of the PC followed and soon they were in the hot tub discussing the matters.

"I have a plan. Here it is. By the end of the summer we all have boyfriends that go to OCD. We have to make sure they are adventurous. Then we just make the guys completely crazy and are always wearing 10's. Then when they are about to snap, we dump the "fakes" and pretend we are back on a boy fast. We wait a few weeks then get back together with the "fakes" but tell them we don't want anything public. Bye then the PC will have suggested a buddy safe program, so that everyone can get to know everyone. We make sure we are paired with the right people and. Viola! Everything will be perfect." Finished Alicia a small smile playing on her features.

TPC gaped at her and then, small smiles started to play on their features to.

"ITS BRILLIANT!" said Massie as she wrote down the complete plan. "OK. All summer we will perfect our outfits for every day. We will rate so harshly we will have to visit the mall many, many times. It's perfect Alicia. You get 1000 Kudos points!"

"Ok. Well who will we date?" asked Kristen as she looked around the circle.

"I know! They are totally over the HART scale!" yelled Claire raising her hand "Ok. They are so perfect. Some are brand new here and some have been here. They're names are Chase, Jasper, Emmett, Mark, and …uh, oh right! And Luke. Each one is perfect for one of us! First, Emmett is so totally for Massie. He is new and used to play soccer for the "rival" team. Now he plays for Briarwood. Derrington hates him! Then Mark is for Kristen. He loves soccer and is soooo sweet! He's really smart to! Luke is defiantly for Dylan. He loves a girl that will eat in front of people, but also looks good out in public. If you're a 10 he won't be able to resist! Alicia, Jasper is defiantly for you! He loves Ralph Lauren and is totally over the HART scale! He can speak Spanish and is… he just is. Oh, also be careful. Josh hates him because he rocks at soccer! And for me… Chase. He is so sweet. He plays on the soccer team and well… Cam hates him. He used to live in Florida with me, but he moved in the 4th grade. Anyway he's been playing on Briarwoods soccer team for a while and well, a lot of girls like him. He is a sucker for any girl in stiletto heels." Said Claire while all the girls squealed as she mentioned their perfect match.

"I guess we are all set then!" said Dylan as she got out of the tub and dried herself off. "Who wants to go and do facials?" she asked.

"Uhh. It's right near the window and it's going to be freezing!" said Kristen as she too got out and started to dry off.

"We can start the fire! I like the idea!" said Massie as she dried off and they all headed toward the facial area.

**Normal POV**

Cam, Chris, Kemp, and derrick snuck along over to the Block and Lyon estate. We needed to see what those girls were doing.

"OWW! That was my head!" whispered Cam.

"Well, what's your head doing down there?" whispered Kemp as he looked down at Cam.

"Well, I'm actually crouching! Get down they'll see us!" he said as he pulled Kemp down just in time.

The Pretty Committee was closing the door to the block estate. The boys watched as the girls snuck 007 style over to the spa. The girls entered the spa and the boys burst out laughing.

"Did you see that?" cried Chris as he watched the door to the spa close.

"Come on you guys!" whispered Derrick as he quickly went to follow the girls and was soon looking in as the girls pulled out their bathing suit and went to change. The boys waited patiently as the girls changed and watched in amazement as the girls walked out looking like super models.

They watched the girls get into the hot tub and fought the urge to run in and jump in with them. They watched as the girls started to talk.

"What are they saying?" asked Cam who stood at the back of the group.

"I…Don't know. One minute." Said Derrick as he scanned the wall. At the very bottom was a vent used to let steam out of the room. HE bent down low and examined it. He pulled a latch on it and the vent opened up and the discussion could be heard clearly.

"New here and some have been here. They're names are Chase, Jasper, Emmett, Mark, and …uh, oh right! And Luke. Each one is perfect for one of us! First, Emmett is so totally for Massie. He is new and used to play soccer for the "rival" team. Now he plays for Briarwood. Derrington hates him! Then Mark is for Kristen. He loves soccer and is soooo sweet! He's really smart to! Luke is defiantly for Dylan. He loves a girl that will eat in front of people, but also looks good out in public. If you're a 10 he won't be able to resist! Alicia, Jasper is defiantly for you! He loves Ralph Lauren and is totally over the HART scale! He can speak Spanish and is… he just is. Oh, also be careful. Josh hates him because he rocks at soccer! And for me… Chase. He is so sweet. He plays on the soccer team and well… Cam hates him. He used to live in Florida with me, but he moved in the 4th grade. Anyway he's been playing on Briarwoods soccer team for a while and well, a lot of girls like him. He is a sucker for any girl in stiletto heels." Claire said.

The boys looked at each other and gritted their teeth.

"I guess were all set then. Who wants to go and do facials?" asked Dylan as she hopped out and started to dry off.

Soon the guys were staring at their ex's as they all got up and walked over to the window where the boys were watching. The girls started to choose certain herbs and gels and were soon creating they're facial balms. The guys watched as they laughed and started to put the different balms on each others faces. Soon they were washing off the balms and getting their pajamas. Soon the girls were back into view. They all pulled out their chocolates and looked through the contacts. Massie was the first to put her phone to her ear and shhh every one else.

"Who are you calling?" asked Claire as she peeked over trying to see Massie's screen.

"Derrick" Massie mouthed back.

"Oh no." said Derrick as he tried to grab his phone in time before it blew they're cover. He picked his phone out of his pocket and scrambled away from the spa. At that moment his cell rang and he answered it quickly.

"Hullo?" he said into the phone.

"Hey Derrick! Listen I'm sorry about what I said today." She said loudly into the phone. "Even it its true." He heard her mumble to the PC.

"Naw. It's fine. I didn't care. I had to go and finish dinner." He said before she dropped some sort of bomb down on him.

"Oh ok then. Well I was wondering… you have all the numbers to the people on your soccer team right?" she said as seductively as she could.

"Uh…um.. Y-yeah. I do." He said getting caught up by her voice.

"That is great! I was wondering if I could get one of those numbers. Or two?" she said again.

"Depends. Which ones do you need?" he asked, starting to sound defensive.

"Oh. Only a few. I need Chase Mermix, Jasper Lukinxs, Emmett Produis, Mark Kander, and do you have Luke Gracindyo?" she asked.

"uhh… Yeah I have them all." He said as he checked his contacts.

"Great could I have those numbers?" she asked again.

"Yeah. Chase is (313) 421-1448; Jasper is (555)-012-3456; Emmett is (200)-807-0605; Mark is (021)-519-9400; and Luke is (098)-456-7321. You all good?" he asked after rattling off the numbers

"Yeah I'm great. See ya sweetie!" she said before muttering into the phone and hanging up "jus' kiddin'"

"Bye." He said before hanging up. She had slipped in one last atomic bomb right on top of the nuclear one.

She had used him to get a new boyfriend, and then rubbed it in his face!

**TADA!!!! I know it is so cool!!! Review if you want. You know the drill. Same as the last time.**

**O- ka- doe –ka. Thank you to all who reviewed! I love you so much. Well I love anyone who reads my stories and appreciates what I do for them!!**

**Normal POV**

I got it!" yelled Massie as soon as she hung up with Derrick.

"THAT'S GREAT!" came a chorus of voices from the girls.

"Alright Claire your turn!" said Dylan as she grabbed a pink satin bag. She closed her eyes and thrust her hand into the bag before pulling it out with a blue chocolate phone in its grasp.

"Huh. Fine." She said before grabbing it and hitting speed dial 2.

"I can't wait to hear what Cam has to say!" said Alicia as she scooted closer to listen in.

"CAM! Get outta here!" cried Derrington as he tried to pull Cam up and shove him out of ear range.

TOO LATE!!

Cam's phone was out of his pocket as quickly as he could have pulled it out but he was not fast enough. It started playing Beautiful Girl by Sean Kingston.

Cam pulled out his phone and ran away from the spa house. He answered it and quickly tried to steady his breath.

"Hullo?" he said quickly before putting his phone on speaker and holding it away from him as he caught his breath.

"…Why is he in you speed dial?" Cam heard Alicia ask in the back round.

"SHHH!" he heard the rest of the girls say.

"Hey!" Claire said with pure excitement in her voice. He had actually picked up on of her calls.

"Oh. Hey." He said dulling his voice.

"I wanted to ask you a question." She said as she giggled.

"Yeah?" he asked stone cold.

"OH. Don't be to mad. I'm not asking forgiveness or to be friends. You can ignore me if you want. That is, _after_ this convo." She said going cold to.

"What?" he asked wanting to get over it.

"I just want you to take me out of your contacts. I want nothing to do with you." She said coldly.

"Oh. Ok. Is that all?" he asked surprised by her answer.

"No. I'm sure you've memorized my number." She said as seductively as she could, copying Massie, "So at your next practice could you give my number to Chase Mermix. Please. Just one last thing."

"No." he said flatly.

"Why? You don't still want me? Do you?" she asked with fake surprise in her voice.

"No." he said knowing he was going to loose.

"Then why not?" She asked silkily.

"Cause…huh. Fine. This is the last thing I ever do for you though." He said knowing he would regret this.

"Thanks Hunny! No wait never mind. You're not sweet at all." She said before she hung up on him.

"Ouch." He said as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket on vibrate.

He walked back to the group and glared into the window.

"That was soooo hard. He was like speechless." Said Dylan.

"Yeah. Claire said. "I'm done." She said as she stuffed her phone in her pocket.

"Ok. Choose another phone." Said Massie as she patted Claire's back.

Claire reached her hand into the pink satin bag and pulled out a White chocolate. She smiled at Dylan and handed her the phone.

"Ok." She said as she grabbed her phone from Claire's grasp and took the pad of paper from Massie.

She dialed in the number and put the phone on speaker. It started ringing and soon someone had answered.

"Hey?" said a deep rumbling voice.

"Hey! This is Dylan Marvil. We're going to be going to school together. I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime before school starts. Ya know so you know people besides the soccer players." Said Dylan being as bubbly as possible.

"Uh… Who is this again?" he asked.

"Dylan Marvil." Said Dylan getting a little impatient.

"How do you know I play soccer?" he asked.

"By some guys named Chris Plovert and Kemp Hurley, of course." she said acting like it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever had to answer.

"Oh. Well. I guess that's cool. Sure. Where and when?" he asked. Dylan could tell he had relaxed.

"Um…How about the Westchester Mall tomorrow at 5?" she said writing down the info.

"Sure. So I'll see you then?" he asked

"Oh course." She said before they said Good bye and hung up.

"Ok. Now it has to be Alicia's turn." Said Massie before she whispered something in Alicia's ear.

"But you have to have the radio on. You always have it on at home." Said Massie as she plugged in her IPod Touch.

"This song just got stuck in my head ever since Claire called Cam." She said as she pressed play.

'_You're way too beautiful girl That's why it'll never work You'll have me suicidal, suicidal When you say it's over Damn all these beautiful girls They only wanna do you dirt They'll have you suicidal, suicidal When they say it's over' _

"OMG! Me too!" said Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, and Claire.

With the Boys

All the guys turned to Cam as the song started playing on the speakers. He smiled sheepishly as all the guys sighed and turned back to the window.

"Ok. Alicia. Go." She said as Alicia picked up her phone and hit speed dial 1.

"Oh…shi…." Said Josh as he pushed past the guys and ducked behind a nearby but far enough tree.

Josh's phone started ringing and you could hear Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy playing from his phone.

"Hey Lesh." He said once he opened the phone.

"Hey sweetie! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Not much. Just chillin'." Said Josh as he saw the rest of the guys come over to him.

"Oh. Well do you think we can get together tomorrow? I just got you some of the cutest things I saw at the mall. It was this Ah-dorable black Ralph Lauren Black Polo and some dark wash sag jeans. Oh, and I got this super cute black Yankee's cap. And some Black Etnies. It looks so awesome!" she finished as she looked around the spa and then glanced outside.

"Oh. That's cool…" he said before he looked down and realized what she had just said.

Josh looked back up and stared at the guys in horror.

"What?" Derrick mouthed.

"Look. She just said this exact outfit. She said she got it for me. They started playing Beautiful Girl after Cam's ring tone was that. And they said they thought of that when Claire called Cam. Put it together." Josh said quickly as he pressed his phone onto his shirt so Alicia couldn't hear.

"That would be great. I'll see you tomorrow. I got to go." Josh said quickly into his phone.

"Cool. I'll se you there. Luv ya." Alicia said as she hung up.

"Uh-Oh." Said all five of the guys as Josh put his phone away.

**OK. New chapter. New stuff. But the same old drama. Review so I can continue. MY total has to be at least 13. Huggs and Hershey kisses.**


	3. UhOh

**O- ka- doe –ka. Thank you to all who reviewed! I love you so much. Well I love anyone who reads my stories and appreciates what I do for them!!**

**Normal POV**

I got it!" yelled Massie as soon as she hung up with Derrick.

"THAT'S GREAT!" came a chorus of voices from the girls.

"Alright Claire your turn!" said Dylan as she grabbed a pink satin bag. She closed her eyes and thrust her hand into the bag before pulling it out with a blue chocolate phone in its grasp.

"Huh. Fine." She said before grabbing it and hitting speed dial 2.

"I can't wait to hear what Cam has to say!" said Alicia as she scooted closer to listen in.

"CAM! Get outta here!" cried Derrington as he tried to pull Cam up and shove him out of ear range.

TOO LATE!!

Cam's phone was out of his pocket as quickly as he could have pulled it out but he was not fast enough. It started playing Beautiful Girl by Sean Kingston.

Cam pulled out his phone and ran away from the spa house. He answered it and quickly tried to steady his breath.

"Hullo?" he said quickly before putting his phone on speaker and holding it away from him as he caught his breath.

"…Why is he in you speed dial?" Cam heard Alicia ask in the back round.

"SHHH!" he heard the rest of the girls say.

"Hey!" Claire said with pure excitement in her voice. He had actually picked up on of her calls.

"Oh. Hey." He said dulling his voice.

"I wanted to ask you a question." She said as she giggled.

"Yeah?" he asked stone cold.

"OH. Don't be to mad. I'm not asking forgiveness or to be friends. You can ignore me if you want. That is, _after_ this convo." She said going cold to.

"What?" he asked wanting to get over it.

"I just want you to take me out of your contacts. I want nothing to do with you." She said coldly.

"Oh. Ok. Is that all?" he asked surprised by her answer.

"No. I'm sure you've memorized my number." She said as seductively as she could, copying Massie, "So at your next practice could you give my number to Chase Mermix. Please. Just one last thing."

"No." he said flatly.

"Why? You don't still want me? Do you?" she asked with fake surprise in her voice.

"No." he said knowing he was going to loose.

"Then why not?" She asked silkily.

"Cause…huh. Fine. This is the last thing I ever do for you though." He said knowing he would regret this.

"Thanks Hunny! No wait never mind. You're not sweet at all." She said before she hung up on him.

"Ouch." He said as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket on vibrate.

He walked back to the group and glared into the window.

"That was soooo hard. He was like speechless." Said Dylan.

"Yeah. Claire said. "I'm done." She said as she stuffed her phone in her pocket.

"Ok. Choose another phone." Said Massie as she patted Claire's back.

Claire reached her hand into the pink satin bag and pulled out a White chocolate. She smiled at Dylan and handed her the phone.

"Ok." She said as she grabbed her phone from Claire's grasp and took the pad of paper from Massie.

She dialed in the number and put the phone on speaker. It started ringing and soon someone had answered.

"Hey?" said a deep rumbling voice.

"Hey! This is Dylan Marvil. We're going to be going to school together. I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime before school starts. Ya know so you know people besides the soccer players." Said Dylan being as bubbly as possible.

"Uh… Who is this again?" he asked.

"Dylan Marvil." Said Dylan getting a little impatient.

"How do you know I play soccer?" he asked.

"By some guys named Chris Plovert and Kemp Hurley, of course." she said acting like it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever had to answer.

"Oh. Well. I guess that's cool. Sure. Where and when?" he asked. Dylan could tell he had relaxed.

"Um…How about the Westchester Mall tomorrow at 5?" she said writing down the info.

"Sure. So I'll see you then?" he asked

"Oh course." She said before they said Good bye and hung up.

"Ok. Now it has to be Alicia's turn." Said Massie before she whispered something in Alicia's ear.

"But you have to have the radio on. You always have it on at home." Said Massie as she plugged in her IPod Touch.

"This song just got stuck in my head ever since Claire called Cam." She said as she pressed play.

'_You're way too beautiful girl That's why it'll never work You'll have me suicidal, suicidal When you say it's over Damn all these beautiful girls They only wanna do you dirt They'll have you suicidal, suicidal When they say it's over' _

"OMG! Me too!" said Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, and Claire.

With the Boys

All the guys turned to Cam as the song started playing on the speakers. He smiled sheepishly as all the guys sighed and turned back to the window.

"Ok. Alicia. Go." She said as Alicia picked up her phone and hit speed dial 1.

"Oh…shi…." Said Josh as he pushed past the guys and ducked behind a nearby but far enough tree.

Josh's phone started ringing and you could hear Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy playing from his phone.

"Hey Lesh." He said once he opened the phone.

"Hey sweetie! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Not much. Just chillin'." Said Josh as he saw the rest of the guys come over to him.

"Oh. Well do you think we can get together tomorrow? I just got you some of the cutest things I saw at the mall. It was this Ah-dorable black Ralph Lauren Black Polo and some dark wash sag jeans. Oh, and I got this super cute black Yankee's cap. And some Black Etnies. It looks so awesome!" she finished as she looked around the spa and then glanced outside.

"Oh. That's cool…" he said before he looked down and realized what she had just said.

Josh looked back up and stared at the guys in horror.

"What?" Derrick mouthed.

"Look. She just said this exact outfit. She said she got it for me. They started playing Beautiful Girl after Cam's ring tone was that. And they said they thought of that when Claire called Cam. Put it together." Josh said quickly as he pressed his phone onto his shirt so Alicia couldn't hear.

"That would be great. I'll see you tomorrow. I got to go." Josh said quickly into his phone.

"Cool. I'll se you there. Luv ya." Alicia said as she hung up.

"Uh-Oh." Said all five of the guys as Josh put his phone away.

**OK. New chapter. New stuff. But the same old drama. Review so I can continue. MY total has to be at least 13. Huggs and Hershey kisses.**


	4. Have fun

**OKKKK!! SORRY!! Got caught up in spirit week school. Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to read my other clique story, The body shop: Re Creation.**

"OK. I can see they're worried now, soo when they come back, here's what we do." Said Massie as she peeked out the window.

The girls set up their plan and the guys super quietly sneaked back to the window.

"OK. This is now NPC Truth or Dare!" said Massie as she began the dare.

"YEAH!" said the rest of the girls.

"Do we have any volunteers or will I have to choose a victim?" said Massie and looked around. None of the girls raised her hand.

"Kristen. I haven't done anything to you yet. Truth or Dare?" said Massie as she sat up in the tub.

"umm. Truth." Said Kristen.

"Ok. Who were the people you have ever liked?" asked Massie. "Don't forget anyone. That's lying."

"Umm…Griffen, Kemp, Cam, and Derrick." Said Kristen.

"I knew it! You own me 3 dollars Alicia!" said Dylan as she scooted towards Alicia.

"Settle down!" said Massie as she looked back over at Kristen. "Your turn."

**BB POV**

"OHHH!! Who's a playa now?" Chris whispered to Derrick, Cam, and Kemp.

"SHHH!" they all whispered as they hugged closer to the window.

**TPC POV**

"Ok. Um… Claire! Truth or Dare?" she asked grinning like mad.

"Truth. Defiantly." Said Claire as she put her hand to her mouth.

"Are you over Cam?" Kristen asked.

"……." Claire looked at her and gulped silently. "No."

"GASP! Claire are you serious?" Alicia asked, right on queue.

"Yes. Sorry guys." She said before quickly changing the subject.

"Massie Truth or Dare?" Claire asked as Massie looked at her.

"Let's make this interesting. Dare." She said looking at all the girls and smiling.

"Ok…I dare you to…oh ok… I dare you to" she said before bursting into giggles. "To…ahaha…I dare you to…ahaha… go and dress into one of you moms to small bathing suits." She finished gaining her composure.

Immediately a chorus of YEAH BABY!! And OH MAMA!! Burst from the girls and Massie grinned.

"Fine." She said before walking away into the changing room.

"I can't wait to see this!" said Dylan.

"I have an idea!" said Claire. "Why don't we video tape her walking out and modeling & send it to Derrington."

"Yeah!! I love it." Said the rest of the girls and Claire pulled out her cell phone and put it on video.

"You guys ready? I know your talking bout me!" they heard Massie call from behind the curtain.

"YEAH!" Claire called as she got her cell ready.

Massie strutted out on a purple bikini. The bottoms were completely purple and looked like they fit her but the top was so tight it only covered the necessary parts of her chest. It was purple and white horizontally striped.

Claire started the camera and video recorded Massie.

Massie went all out. She spun, twirled, posed in cute, Ah-Dorable, and sexy ways before she made it to he hot tub.

"OMG!! Go do some poses on the dance rod." Dylan yelled pointing to a rod below the window.

Massie shrugged and walked over to the rod. She stuck one of her legs on it and stretched down to touch her toes. After a few more poses like this she looked out the window, purposefully past the boys and winked. She stopped posing and walked back over to the changing room to change.

**BB POV**

"…Dude." said Kemp as he watched Massie walk away.

"What did she wink at?" asked Derrick as he looked behind him. He froze.

Walked towards the spa from the side of the house were Emmett, chase, Jasper, Mark, and Luke.

"Dang! Massie must have called them when she was in the dressing room." Said Cam as he slowly moved away from the window and towards a group of bushes about 10 feet away from him. The rest of the guys followed and soon they were peeking out of the bushes to watch what was going on.

All of a sudden Derrick's, Josh's, Cam's, Kemp's, and Chris's cells started ringing. They all grabbed them out and answered before looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" asked Derrick as he put the phone to his ear.

"Tell the other's to hang up." Came a smooth, sweet voice.

"Guys hang up." He said and then put it on speaker phone.

"Good, your actually a smart boy after all. Now I trust this is on speaker so I'll let you know now, this is Massie…" finished Massie before she let the phone be taken

"Claire."

"Alicia."

"Dylan"

"and Kristen."

"I hope you enjoyed our performance, I know we had balls of fun. But…The fun must end. We have guests coming over, and it would be pretty awkward having our ex's watching us with these new guys in our lives soo… I suggest you go. Toodles." Massie finished before hanging up.

Derrick closed his phone only to open it immediately to receive a video message of Massie strutting her walk with a not of 'Have Fun.'.

**Fanfare rings through the air. How did you like it? 2 reviews before my next post. Enjoy.**


	5. THE SUPeR AMAZINGST EVER MADE AUTHR NOTe

HEY! I know, you got all excited about a chapter and it turned out to be an author's note, but it's an IMPORTANT author's note! Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever…But I've sorta had a writers block and stuff. But here's the big news. I've decided to discontinue this story. If anyone wants the story just review this note. Sorry for not updating and then canceling this story, but you know…or not but I know…

Thanks,

KarleyBoB


End file.
